


One Day

by cafeNjuice



Series: One Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeNjuice/pseuds/cafeNjuice
Summary: 或许他应该把西装也卖掉，得来的钱可以让他再撑一阵子，也可以拿出一部分借给哈利好叫他不要再做这种事了，当然，只是借而已。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989418
Kudos: 6





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU
> 
> 少爷德x男妓哈
> 
> ❗️underage sex

2.

赶在被更多人围观之前，哈利努力让自己从地上起来，并把被风吹得僵硬的身体挪进医务室。

他得说他庆幸医务室不在他们那栋教学楼里面，否则他可能会碰上罗恩和赫敏，他们总是那么的担心他，有时会让哈利联想到爸爸妈妈这样的词。

但哈利现在没有更多的力气去应对他们关于他受伤原因的追问，他正在自我催眠试图让自己相信十分钟前发生的一切只是一场噩梦，他就快要成功了，但这时，不知道为什么，赫敏和罗恩还是发现了医务室里的他，并用那种熟悉的眼神盯着他正在被庞弗雷夫人用纱布包扎起来的手臂。

“哈利，这是怎么回事，我们没想到——”

“我从台阶上摔下去了，我那时气冲冲的，没注意脚下的台阶，仅此而已。”

哈利在赫敏审视的目光中耸了耸肩，后者似乎勉为其难的接受了他的解释，他们向庞弗雷夫人道谢，然后并肩离开。

余下的所有课间里，哈利尽量抽出时间提前完成今天的作业，他现在左手肘受伤了，这并不妨碍他写字，但却是个很好的不和罗恩去校园里疯跑的理由，赫敏对此没有表示任何异议，还示意罗恩与他们一起留在教室里学习。

“这作文该死的难写，我毫无头绪。”罗恩韦斯莱抱怨着，烦躁的让笔在指尖转个不停，“说起来，马尔福已经消失一周了，难道你们没有注意到这点吗？”

赫敏格兰杰不会让不值得的人事分散她对作业的注意力，她现在正文思泉涌呢。而哈利波特在想，哦兄弟你猜怎么着，我上午才见过他，并对此印象深刻，德拉科·擅长破坏所有事·马尔福不会只是与你擦肩而过然后消失在走廊尽头，所以停止继续提起这个蠢货好让我们快点把作业完成吧，好吗？

罗恩显然没有听见哈利内心的祈求，他放了下笔，一副完全放弃继续学习的样子并看起来兴致勃勃的，

“你们猜怎么着，我碰巧知道发生了什么事。那天我正蹲在黑漆漆的楼梯上试图偷听爸妈与金妮的谈话，金妮早恋了，我就知道，她一定是早恋了，别问我为什么，我想这就叫作哥哥的第六感，我曾经奉劝她赶紧分手，趁爸妈还没发现，她却反驳我说爸爸妈妈会支持她就像支持我和赫敏，嘿，这能一样吗？我们甚至都还不知道她的男朋友是谁——”

“罗恩，说重点。”赫敏严厉的说道，哈利注意到她脸颊上的一点绯红。

“呃，好吧，总之爸爸妈妈只是让她注意安全什么的，然后金妮就离开了，我原本也打算回房间了，接着我听到爸爸在说公会的事，他们谈到了马尔福一家，爸爸说他知道老马尔福在做什么违法的勾当，他只是没有证据，他还说马尔福家要拉拢法院的势力以便逃脱制裁，而最好的方法就是联姻，没错，德拉科马尔福要订婚了，和格林格拉斯法官家的小女儿。倒霉的孩子，我是说格林格拉斯。”

“啪”的一声，哈利手中的钢笔掉在桌上，墨水晕开染湿了作业纸的一角。

德拉科马尔福要订婚了。

哈利的脑子里只剩下这句话，像一阵汹涌的浪潮铺天盖地般向他袭来，直直拍打在他毫无防备的面庞上，他像个溺水者那样竭力汲取着鼻尖仅存的空气，试图缓解恐怖的窒息感，然而这样做也只是徒劳。

赫敏和罗恩的声音变得模糊不清，仿佛是从很远的地方传来，他们还在热烈的讨论着诸如政治联姻是否利大于弊、可怜的格林格拉斯家的小女儿或许还未达到结婚年龄之类的话题，一时没有发觉哈利的沉默。

哈利任由自己呆坐在那里，以缓慢的平复那种窒息感，当他终于从脑内无限循环播放的声音中寻找到一丝理智，他的意识逐渐回笼，唯一能感受到的只有左臂仍在隐隐作痛。

-  
这是糟糕而漫长的一天。

当哈利独自坐在实验楼204教室某个靠窗的座位上，他远远的目送着他的朋友们结伴离开，纳威隆巴顿和卢娜洛夫古德手牵着手，有说有笑的走出校园，赫敏与罗恩还在争论着什么，罗恩试图去拉赫敏的手，被对方害羞的躲开了，然后是乔治韦斯莱和弗雷德韦斯莱，他们在门口站了一会儿像是在等人，没多久，金妮韦斯莱从对面的教学楼里跑出来，匆匆和站在门口的两个女生打了招呼，最后和哥哥们一起离开了。

刚开学的时候，放学后哈利会和罗恩一起走，赫敏的家在另一个方向，而金妮会在图书馆或是花园里等待韦斯莱双胞胎下课再和他们一起回家。

哈利和罗恩会一同穿过学校外面种满杨树的小路，然后在路口处分别，偶尔他们会在那里遇见德拉科，德拉科的妈妈——一位梳着一头黑金相间的长发，身材苗条的美丽夫人——会开着一辆通体银灰色的豪华轿车来接他回家，有时他们放学早，马尔福夫人还没有来，德拉科会一个人站在那里等，哈利和罗恩的路过总是能第一时间获得他的注意，并立刻引发一场少年间的幼稚的较量，有一次他们甚至打落了公园管理员养在拐角处的一片绣球花，紫色和蓝色的花瓣散落一地，他们三个被纳西莎马尔福带着去给管理员赔礼道歉，那天回家后，哈利还从自己的领子上摘下一朵紫色的小花瓣。有时当哈利和罗恩走到路口的时候，德拉科已经离开了，有一次哈利在路边瞥见马尔福夫人的车从他面前驶过，透过半敞的车窗，哈利看到德拉科一手撑着他那瘦削的下颚，浅色的眸子凝视着天空发呆。风将他总是用发胶固定好的金发吹乱，有几缕散落在眼前，哈利想，他不用发胶的时候似乎更好看。

有很长一段时间哈利只是不知道他为什么会让德拉科马尔福小学生一般的挑衅占据他除学习以外所有的校园生活，他有很多其他事情可以做，和罗恩去球场踢球，和赫敏去图书馆看那些魔法故事书，或者，再不济，像其他青春期躁动的男孩一样围在女生身边打转...但突然有一天，当他后知后觉的意识到这一点，他的生活已经被诸如“如果我和德拉科在图书馆里吵架会不会被平斯夫人赶出去”“今天放学德拉科的班级会不会来球场训练”“我希望再看到德拉科穿上次那件黑色衬衫”这样的想法填满了。他依旧做着平常做的那些事，和罗恩赫敏呆在一起，却只有他自己清楚他的心里究竟想着谁，他又花了很长一段时间来确定，或者说是，承认这件事——

他对德拉科马尔福的，不正常的，迷恋。

最终他选择用这个词来定义这种扭曲的感情。他为此翻阅了大量的书籍，书里列举了很多种关于产生在非正常情况下的特殊感情，斯德哥尔摩综合症什么的，他得说明白这种感情从何而来也不能缓解他的症状，如果他真的得了这种病，那么他已然快要病入膏肓。但无论如何，哈利拒绝承认这是爱，他绝对不爱德拉科马尔福，至少不是爱他这个人，如果在德拉科马尔福的名字后面加上一些特定的名词，比如“德拉科马尔福的金色头发”或者“德拉科马尔福不装腔作势时的嗓音”，那么他或许可以纵容自己爱上这些事物。

此时，德拉科耀眼的金发和装模作样的白衬衫再一次把哈利的注意力从自我世界里剥离出来，他不得不坐在这里，注视着对面教学楼门口的大理石台阶，几分钟前金妮跑出来的地方，那儿还站着似乎与金妮认识的那两个低年级女生中的其中一个，那是个漂亮的金发姑娘，穿着一件浅粉色的百褶裙和毛绒外套，哪怕哈利其实看不清她的长相，他也还是知道，她一定十分漂亮，因为德拉科正低头和她说着什么，用他不装腔作势时格外好听的嗓音，接着将手中的纸袋递给对方，如果哈利没有看错的话，那纸袋上面还画了一颗红心。

阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，哈利在心里默念这个名字，她就是罗恩口中那个倒霉的女孩，德拉科马尔福未来的妻子。

哈利得说，从这个角度看他们的确很般配，名门出身，郎才女貌，该死的童话故事里王子公主般的设定，他们会有一个童话故事式的结局，从此王子和公主幸福的生活在一起。

而这一切又能怪谁呢？反正不是像个不知感恩的成年人一样去怪安徒生，哈利对自己说，要怪就怪哈利波特的人生不是童话故事书。

哈利波特在还是个孩童的时候就与童话绝缘，他不能奢望未来故事的走向会突然发生什么异变，无论是王子公主的城堡还是人面蛇怪的毒牙，那些都不是存在于现实世界的东西，在他的世界里，只有逝去的亲人、难以启齿的营生活计、做不完的作业、老师们的责骂以及看不到光的未来，至于德拉科马尔福，只不过是他所剩无几的生活里又一个注定要离他而去的东西，这么一想似乎失恋也不算什么，至少跟其他事相比是如此的微不足道。

哈利迅速的安慰了自己一番，勉强还算有些成效，他拿出化学书，边看边等待着斯内普先生找的监督他补习的学生，可能是一个高年级的。

然而事与愿违。当德拉科马尔福拎着书包推开实验室的门，四目相对的同时扯出一个标准假笑，哈利就该知道，这个世界的运行规则确实是“当哈利波特希望什么事发生，那我们就反其道而行之。”

德拉科随手将书包扔在课桌上，走到哈利身边，低头瞥了一眼他手中的化学书，粗鲁的将它翻得哗哗作响。

“我们已经学到下一个单元了，波特。我想就像斯内普先生告知我的，即使你们班的平均分排在年级倒数，他也不会因此放慢教学进度，所以你们今天应该学到这里了。”

德拉科用两指弹了一下书页，令他感到好笑但并不意外的是，哈利波特的脸上露出迷茫的神色，这让那双本就夺目的绿眼睛显得更大了，几乎占据了德拉科全部视线。

德拉科咳了一声，快速的把目光移开，从书包里掏出自己的化学书和笔记本，把它们翻到今天课堂上学习的部分，

“金属及其氧化物，金属与氧气发生反应——”

德拉科马尔福竟然在给他补习化学。这样的认知让哈利不知所措，他隐约觉得他们不该就这样像是什么两人互助学习小组的成员似的开始和谐的坐在一起补习，在今天发生了那么多的事情之后，但当他面对德拉科近在咫尺的侧脸，看着对方专注的凝视课本的眼神，那些枯燥冰冷的学术知识从他略显苍白的嘴唇里吐出，好像裹挟了一层青苹果的芳香，当它们通过周遭越来越稀薄的空气流转到哈利的耳朵里，哈利感到双耳忽然变热了。

德拉科兀自讲了一会儿，他已然忘记要在声音中掺入一些能够令波特感到不适的腔调，所以现在他只是用自己最普通的嗓音讲着课，不知不觉中还夹杂了几句平日里和朋友说话时才会有的吐槽或调侃，针对化学题的那种。

直到他发现哈利波特正像个美术馆里的雕塑那样一动不动，双臂压在课本上，侧着头朝着自己的方向发呆，后脑勺上的一撮黑发在风中摆动。

那让他看起来更蠢了，德拉科皱了皱眉，伸手在哈利面前晃了一下，

“回神，波特。虽然我没期望你能有多认真，毕竟你都能在斯内普的课堂上倒头大睡，但你或许该为即将到来的课堂测试考虑一下，鉴于你看起来真的操蛋的什么都不会，而我，作为一个乐于助人的好学生，正在浪费掉我宝贵的课余时间来给你补习，希望你清楚这一点。”

哈利为自己的走神感到窘迫，还有那么一点害羞，就一点，该死的，因为德拉科马尔福认真做事时的样子确实足够吸引人，哈利此刻拒绝撒谎。

“哦波特，你很冷吗？”德拉科注意到对方脸上不自然的红晕以及紧紧抓着袖口的手指，他猛然想到哈利波特上午被自己推倒在地的事情，双眼探究的盯住对方左边手臂的肘部，进而发现那里已经被磨得有些褪色，几缕线团扭在一起贴在褪色的布料上。

哈利波特好像总是穿一些不合身的、看起来灰扑扑的大衣服，有好几次德拉科注意到他因为T恤领口过大而在拉扯间露出的半个肩膀，幼白的颜色一片一片刺激着德拉科的视网膜。

记忆中的那些画面像掉帧的老电影自发在脑海播放，德拉科鬼使神差的伸出手抓住了哈利波特的左臂，只是小臂，并且下意识的放轻了力道。

“你的手，呃，上午的时候，我不知道你怎么就摔到地上了，它是不是擦破了，你在疼吗，哦该死的我在说什么呢——”

在哈利波特惊诧的目光中，德拉科收回了手，烦躁的抓了抓因为没抹发胶而散落着的头发。

哈利放在桌子上的左手臂不自然的挪动了一下，然后他把右手轻轻的覆盖在刚才被德拉科握住的地方，就好像那里还有什么温度残留似的。

“我、我最近太累了，而你的力气显然比你自己想象的要大，你以往出手也是这么重，有一次我被你的拳头撞得流了一晚上鼻血.....”

“说的就好像以往你没有还手似的，打架的时候我可从没在你那占到过什么便宜，除了打你鼻子的那次，但那次你害我被父亲骂了一通还关了一个周末的禁闭...”提到那次，哈利波特的双眼中涌动着一股德拉科不熟悉的情绪，那似乎是委屈，如果德拉科没有需要去配一副眼镜的话。最后他再次烦躁的捋了把头发，“算了，这根本毫无意义，斯内普先生命令我帮你补习一小时，但如果你的伤口真的疼到不能忍受，你可以现在就离开，我不会告诉他的。”

“哦不！”哈利说道，意识到自己语气中的急切，连忙补充道：“我是说，我早就不疼了，这种小伤对我来说根本无关紧要，还没有我在球场上被飞过来的球砸中手臂伤的严重。”

那一次他险些骨折，德拉科也是目击者，当时他们正在进行班级间的足球比赛。

这次的情况虽然没有那么严重，但庞弗雷夫人还是把他训了一通，因为受伤的又是同一条手臂，庞弗雷夫人说如果明天还在疼最好是去医院拍片子。

哈利不想去医院，从小到大无论感冒发烧还是跌打扭伤，他从没去过医院，感谢自己良好的自愈系统以及庞弗雷夫人精湛的医术。

“那么好吧，”德拉科开口了，“很高兴得知你没有为此勒索我的打算，既然如此，我们继续。”

德拉科再次把目光放回到课本上，抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，“或者你需要我把窗户关上？”

哈利不想承认此时自己正在体验的情绪叫作受宠若惊，他想德拉科马尔福是不是服用了什么违禁化学药品，还是他在上楼的时候被人调了包，如果是前者，他希望德拉科还是赶紧去自首，如果是后者，那么他不介意催眠自己忘掉这个事实然后和对方度过一个愉快的傍晚。

“谢谢，我的确感觉有点冷，没准是感冒了...”

德拉科震惊于哈利波特竟然会礼貌的对他道谢，这时他已经走到前排关上了窗户，想了一下，又绕到门口把教室的门也关上了。

“这不奇怪，鉴于你在这种天气里还只是穿着一件看起来就十分廉价的帽衫。波特，我得说，你的品味令人惊叹。”

或许是密闭的空间让哈利缺氧的大脑更加无法正常运转，他已经有点控制不了自己在说什么了——

“这你得去怪达力，是他买的衣服，我不能决定他会买什么衣服然后丢给我，我必须接受它们，否则我根本没得可穿。”

德拉科闻言挑起了眉头，“达力是你哥哥？你一直在穿他剩下的衣服？你是罗恩韦斯莱吗，可据我所见罗恩韦斯莱的衣服也至少是合身的，你爸妈总不至于连一件合适的衣服都没钱给你买...”

“我没有爸爸妈妈，如果你一定要提到这个的话。”哈利打断他道，“我的父母死于一场车祸，在我很小的时候，然后我被寄养在姨妈家里，达力是我的表哥，他...他很大个儿，他的衣服都很大，穿在我身上显得很丑，我知道，那么我们可以继续学习了吗？”

哈利尽量使自己的声音听起来毫无波澜，但他不敢抬头去看德拉科，他怕自己已经泛起水雾的眼睛会在对方通透得能看穿一切的眼中无所遁形。

半晌都没人讲话，教室里安静得落针可闻。

哈利咬着嘴唇，听到德拉科的声音从身旁传来，

“好吧，如果你真的想听的话。其实你也可以现在就离开，去操场踢会球什么的，我是说，随便你想干点什么，总之我猜你根本就不喜欢化学，如果你担心我会告诉斯内普，我确实说过我不会那样做，你得到我的承诺了。”

一个来自德拉科马尔福的承诺。哈利在心里默念着，今天真是神奇的一天，不是吗？在他以为这一天只会在糟糕与更糟间反复交替的时候，他得到了一些不能称之为糟糕的东西，甚至可以说，是与糟糕完全相反的东西。

我真的患有斯德哥尔摩综合症，哈利总结到，并鼓起勇气直视德拉科看向自己的目光，

“不，你也得到我的回答了，我不想去操场踢球也不想回到那个地方，你说的没错，我得为接下来的课堂测试做好准备，再一个不及格不会给我的生活带来任何益处，所以趁着你还没有为浪费掉宝贵的课余时间而后悔，我们得抓紧了。”

哈利甚至努力的扬起嘴角对德拉科笑了一下，虽然他立刻就因为觉得自己的笑容一定很蠢而后悔的转过了头，但毫无疑问德拉科已经接收到那个笑容了。

哈利波特有一双红润饱满的嘴唇，它们看起来是那么柔软，与总像个小刺猬一样浑身竖着利刺的哈利本人形成鲜明的反差。在反应过来以前，德拉科的脑海中闪过这样的念头。

-tbc


End file.
